malgré la maladie
by lolivamp
Summary: Edward et Alice sont tout les deux atteinte d'une maladie qui les empêche d'aller au soleil, ils vivent à deux époques totalement différente découvrez leur vie, leur amour. ATTENTION LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Pdv externe

Certains hommes ou femmes sont en marge de la société, ils ne vivent que la nuit car ils ne supporte pas le soleil, ils y brulent, l'ail, ou plutôt une enzyme contenu dedans, a des effets très négatifs sur leurs corps, leurs dent subisse une certaine déformation surtout au niveau des canines. Au 21éme siècle ils sont adapté à la société mais notre histoire se passe dans les années 1500-1600, les mœurs à cette époque n'était pas les mêmes, ces hommes et femmes était exclus de la société. Nous allons suivre l'histoire de deux personnes un homme, Edward qui vit aux siècle d'Erzebeth Bathory et d'une femme qui vit en 2010, Alice. Deux personnes atteinte de la même maladie,deux personnes qui ont le même age, deux personnes qui le gèrent et le vivent autrement. Comment un ado de dix-sept ans gère ce problème ? C'est ce que je vais vous faire découvrir à travers leur vie.

Pdv Edward ( 16 eme siècle)

Je sais que j'ai un problème, que je ne suis pas comme les autres. On ne me présente pas aux autres, mes parents on beau me faire sentir à l'aise, essayé de me comprendre quand il y a des invités on me demande d'aller dans ma chambre, on dit que je ne suis pas là, ou mieux on fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Mes parents me disent qu'ils font ça pour mon bien mais je ne les crois pas. J'écoute des fois les conversations qu'ils ont avec leurs convives, il parle jamais de moi ou presque. Dans ces moments je pleurs. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi Dieu m'a mal fabriqué ? Pourquoi il ne répond pas à mes demande d'être normal ? Plus sa va moins je crois que se Dieu en qui tout le monde crois, que tout le monde idolâtre existe. Je me sens seul dans se monde de brut.

Pdv Alice (21 eme siècle)

Je me repose le jour et fait la fête la nuit la plupart du temps, sinon mes parents font venir des cours par correspondance pour que je puisse quand même étudier mais à quoi cela me sert, je ne pourrai même pas passer d'examen. Comme ma famille est souvent en voyage moi je reste seul dans cette grande maison, où le soir j'invite deux trois copains, qui à leur tours invite les leurs et l'on fait une méga fiesta.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je ne vie que la nuit, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas passez les examens de fin de cycle. La raison est toute simple je suis atteinte de porphyrie, je ne peux donc pas sortir en plein jour sans que cela me cause de grave brulure, je ne vais donc pas au lycée et ne passerai donc pas mon diplôme. Je ne suis pas forcément jolie car la maladie laisse des traces horrible sur mon corps, mais j'arrive à les cacher, mais du moment que je ne m'expose pas au soleil je ne m'en sort pas trop mal. Ce mal a été détecter dans ma plus petite enfance donc je n'ai jamais réellement vu à quoi ressemble l'astre jaune, ma vie n'a pas besoin de lui pour être éclairé.

Pdv Bella (16 eme siècle)

Ma famille n'étant pas très riche, je me suis débrouillé pour devenir une servante des Cullen. À présent devant leur porte, je me demande si je dois réellement venir les voir. Une légende cours sur eux, du genre être mythique et sanguinaire. D'autres personnes disent qu'ils sont très gentille et courtois, qu'il n'y a pas à sans faire. Ayant trop besoin d'argent pour mes parents je me décide à frapper. Une femme de petite taille avec les cheveux caramel m'ouvre la porte.

Tu dois être Bella

Oui

Bienvenue chez nous, je suis madame Cullen. Viens je vais te faire visiter la demeure.

Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter cette famille est très gentille. Après m'avoir fait faire le tour du manoir et m'avoir expliquer le fonctionnement de le maison, elle me fait rencontrer son mari et ses enfants. Emmett le grand nounours, Rosalie sa femme et Edward, qui est un peu spéciale, Esmé( elle m'a dit de l'appeler comme ça) m'a dit qu'il est en quelques sorte malade. Il me fait un peu peur mais je le trouve sympa et plutôt mignon, malgré de nombreuse brulure sur son corps, en particulier sur ses mains et sur ses avants bras. Il a de jolie yeux vert et des cheveux brun cuivré en bataille, cela lui donne un charme fou.

Pdv Edward (16 eme siècle)

La venu d'une servante, change mon quotidien. Une nouvelle personne rentre dans ma vie, elle me connait, ne me juge pas. Cela me fait du bien. Je n'envisage rien avec elle, mais je la trouve très belle, elle me trouble, à par ma mère et ma belle sœur, qui pense que je suis une bête de foire, elle est la seul femme que j'ai vu dans tout ma vie.

Pdv Alice (21 eme siècle)

Un jeune homme attire mon attention. Il est venu à la fête que j'ai organisé se soir. Il est beau, ses cheveux or encadre sont visage. De nombreuse cicatrices cours sur ses bras, cela me fait me sentir plus proche de lui. Si un jour il se passe quelque chose avec lui je n'aurais pas honte de montrer mon corps, cela me fera me sentir moins complexé. Je m'en vais le dragué de suite espérant que je puisse moi aussi lui plaire. Il porte des habits gothiques en plus, tout comme moi. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre.

Pdv Jasper (21 eme siècle)

Un ami, Peter m'a demandé de l'accompagner à une fête, mais ce con arrivé la bas m'a lâché pour aller se taper une poule, à présent je suis assis devant le « bars » qui est en faites une table haute et longue entouré de tabourets que l'on trouve dans les pubs, du punch alcoolisé et non alcoolisé est installé sur le plateau, des canettes de bière et de coca au coté des saladiers. Une jolie jeune femme, petit lutin avec les cheveux noir en pique, sa peau est extrêmement blanche, totalement mon style de fille, vient vers moi. Elle se prend un verre de coca.

Bonjour, je suis Alice, c'est moi qui organise cette fête. Ça te plait.

Je m'ennuie un peu car la personne qui m'a trainé ici m'a laissé tomber aussitôt la porte franchis, mais pouvoir parler avec toi me plait bien.

Cool alors.

Nous parlons ensemble,longtemps. J'apprends pour sa maladie mais je m'en fou, elle me plait quand même, effectivement elle à une vie inversé comme les vampires, mais moi aussi je vie plus la nuit que le jour depuis que je suis revenu d'Irak, je vais de fête en fête pour accompagner les amis. Je travaille deux nuit par semaine dans un bars en temps que barman, grâce à une personne qui a su me donner ma chance alors que je ne savais rien de se métier, il m'a tout appris et m'a offert un boulot quand j'en chercher. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Pdv Alice (21 eme siècle)

La conversations avec le beau blond se passe plutôt bien, je lui ai appris pour ma maladie très vite mais il n'est pas partit en courant, car oui les personnes qui savent on tendance à m'éviter c'est pour ça que tout les invités n'ont pas connaissance de ma porphyrie. Malgré le fait que l'on comprenne mieux que dans le temps, avoir un problème est toujours un peu tabou, les porphyres ne sont pas des plus connu en plus donc on est pas tout le temps tolérant. En général je ne me plain pas mais des fois cela est pesant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui est dit au risque de le perdre mais je en suis pas déçus de sa réaction.

Il me parle vaguement de son passer de militaire. Il y a un an il est rentré d'Irak, il s'était engagé pour une durée de cinq ans des ses dix-huit ans, à cause de sa situation familiale. Ses parents n'ont jamais compris ses choix, il était maltraité par ses cousins qui vivait proche de chez lui, il est donc partie. Nous avons aussi parler de sujets plus léger, comme la musique, le cinéma, …

On a beaucoup de goût en commun c'est bien.

Pdv Bella (16 eme siècle)

Après mes taches ménagères, il me reste du temps pour mon plaisir personnelle. On m'autorise à aller lire dans la bibliothèque. Malgré la situation financière de ma famille j'ai appris un minimum, je sais donc lire et écrire.

Arrivé au milieu de ma lecture, j'entends une douce mélodie de piano. Je range le relié que je dévorais et suis le merveilleux son. Dans la sombre chambre d'Edward, je le vois sur un banc en face de son instrument, les doigts naviguant sur les touches noir et blanche. Je frappe un coup à la porte pour m'avertir et continue d'écouter la musique.

C'est très beau ce que tu joues.

Merci

Je peux rester écouter.

Tu ne devrais pas déjà être en train de dormir. Il fait déjà nuit depuis quelques heures

Je lisais mais bon je vais y allez puisque je vois que je te dérange, bonne nuit.

Non Isabella reste.

Il me fait une petite place à ses côtés alors je m'assois, il recommence à jouer. À moment donner il prend ma main et la pose sur le clavier.

Essais de jouer à ton tour.

Je tape mes doigts contre les touches, un horrible bruit sort de l'instrument.

Regarde comment je fais et répète

D'accord.

Je suis le mouvement de ses doigts et réessaie de jouer. La sonorité est déjà plus jolie mais se n'est pas encore cela. Je m'entraine pendant un temps avec mon « professeur » puis vais me coucher, je m'endors avec la musique d'Edward.

Pdv Edward (16 eme siècle)

Je jouais tranquillement quand je vois Mlle Swan entré dans ma chambre, elle me demande pour rester avec moi, je suis très surpris. Tout le monde m'évite et elle qui est aussi jolie qu'une rose, bien sur je n'en ai jamais vu sur l'arbre, dans la lumière car je ne peux pas sortir sans me bruler, la preuve sur mon corps qui garde les cicatrices de ma seul est unique sortit en plein jours, mais ma mère cueille assez souvent des fleurs dans notre jardin pour égayer ma chambre, s'intéresse à moi, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Quand je lui répond qu'il serais tant d'aller dormir pour elle, je crois qu'elle le prend mal car elle me dit qu'elle me dérange donc qu'elle va partir, j'arrive quand même à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Je lui fait de la place à mes côté, et une fois qu'elle est assise je rejoue, je lui compose quelque chose. Je décide enfin de lui apprendre à jouer, elle s'améliore vite. Elle finit par aller se coucher. Les moments que j'ai passé aujourd'hui sont merveilleux. Bella me plait mais jamais je ne l'aurais. J'interprète une berceuse, pour que ma belle puisse bien dormir. Pendant une partie de la nuit je compose de musique ou j'exécute les accords de musicien célèbre.

Pdv Alice (21 eme siècle)

Après avoir parler une partie de la nuit, Jasper ma dit qu'il doit partir. Je l'invite à ma petite soirée de la semaine prochaine et lui me demande de venir lui rendre visite dans le bars où il travaille. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, je l'embrasse, surpris au début il ne me répond pas puis il prend l'initiative de rendre le baiser plus passionné.

Quand le jour commence à se lever je ferme les rideaux et les volets pour que le soleil ne rentre pas dans la maison, ensuite je me prépare pour aller me coucher. Une fois bien installer sous ma couette je me mets à penser à mon beau blond.

À mon réveil, je commence à bosser mes devoirs à rendre pour la semaine d'après, quand il est 23 h je me prépare vite fait et va rejoindre mon nouvel ami, ou plus si possible, au bars où il travaille. J'enfile une robe noir pas trop voyante mais qui me vieillis pour être sur de pouvoir rentrer dans le pub.

Je trouve assez vite l'endroit, et réussit à rentrer sans encombre, je me dirige vers le bars pour me commander un verre, pas d'alcool bien sur, déjà mon age ne me permet pas d'en boire mais en plus se n'est pas compatible avec le mal dont je suis atteinte, car cela déclenche les symptômes. La porphyrie est une maladie « dormante », elle se déclenche à cause de certaine chose comme le soleil, l'alcool,l'ail, enfin une enzyme de l'ail, les contraceptions anovulante. Bien sur j'ai quand même une contraception, un stérilé, une manière simple de ne pas tomber enceinte compatible avec mon trouble.

Bon revenons à des choses plus positives, mon beau barman qui vient me servir mon coca. Il est toujours aussi sexy, et le regarder préparer les cocktails est un très beau spectacle.

Je te rejoins dans un quart d'heure, pour ma pose.

Comme il m'avait prévenue quinze minute auparavant, Jasper me rejoint à la table où je me suis installé.

Tient je t'ai préparé une limonade. Je pense que tu dois un peu avoir envie de changer de boisson des fois. J'espère que mon initiative n'est pas mauvaise.

Ne stresse pas j'aime beaucoup la limonade. Pour info j'aime TOUTE les boissons pétillante.

Elles vont bien avec ton caractère, car toi aussi tu pétille.

Voyant que je ne ris pas à sa blague il me lance :

Bon ok elle est super nul. Mais quand je dis que toi aussi tu est pétillante je le pense. Malgré les problèmes que tu peux avoir tu reste quand même jolie et tu garde le sourire

Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse, mais je peux te l'avouer quand j'apprends une mauvaise nouvelle, mes yeux sont rouge et gonflé tellement je pleurs. Ma bonne humeur habituelle n'est qu'une carapace pour ne pas montrer quand je suis mal, pour ne pas montrer ma maladie aux yeux des autres. Tu es le seul avec ma famille à être au courant , enfin non une autre personne l'est. Je lui est avoué après l'avoir rencontrer car je me sentais bien avec lui, je pensais que l'on pourrais avoir une bonne relation, mais je voulais être sincère avec lui donc peu de temps après qu'on ai commencé à sortir ensemble je lui ai tout révélé. Il est partie comme si j'avais une grave maladie contagieuse. Tu es le premier à qui je le dit depuis, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'ai tout de suite fait confiance, merci de ne pas m'avoir trahit toi aussi.

Alice je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du te parler de ta maladie, tu es là pour t'amuser et moi je te fait penser à des mauvaises choses. Je ne suis pas un bon ami.

Jasper me sèche des larmes, que je n'ai même pas sentit couler, avec son pouce. Quelques minutes après cette discutions, l'Apollon blond retourne derrière son bars. Pour moi il est alors l'heure de rentrer chez moi.

Je me balade dans la nuit vers ma maison, le ciel bleue foncé est magnifique, plein de minuscule point blanc, représentant les étoiles, et une lune bien ronde, bien blonde sont là pour éclairer mes pas. Je décide de me posé sur l'herbe d'un parc vide pour regarder cette immensité plus longtemps, sans avoir à me préoccuper de rien, surtout ne pas avoir à surveiller les poteaux qui pourrais se retrouver sur mon chemin. Je passe beaucoup de temps la tête dans les étoiles, car je finit par me rendre compte que le ciel commence à devenir plus clair. Je cours donc le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez moi pour ne pas me faire atteindre par se traite de soleil. J'arrive à temps à l'intérieur, heureusement pour moi j'avais laisser tout les volet fermé. Comme tout les soirs j'enfile ma chemise de nuit et saute dans mon lit.

Pdv Jasper ( 21 eme siècle)

Le petit lutin que j'ai rencontré hier soir, n'a pas oublié mon invitation et est venu me rejoindre au bars. Je regarde ce petit bout de femme en servant les différentes personne venant là pour se saouler, pour draguer, pour décompresser. J'essaie de lire en chacun d'eux. Mais pour une fois je ne prends pas un grand plaisir à deviner les sentiments, la vie des gens, je suis juste impatient d'aller rejoindre Alice, pour mon plus grand bonheur le temps passe assez vite quand on bosse. Je décide de lui préparer une limonade pour changer un peu ces habitudes, hier pendant le temps qu'on à parler elle a bu une bonne dizaine de coca.

Quand je lui tends la boisson elle à l'air d'apprécier mon initiative, je suis donc content. Mais comme une con je pars dans des discutions sombre, je l'a fait même pleuré, moi qui suis amoureux d'elle comment une fille comme elle pourrait m'apprécier alors que même en voulant la faire rire je fait couler ses larmes.

J'aurais voulu me rattraper plus longtemps mais malheureusement ma pose se finit très vite. Je rejoins donc mon poste. Elle me dit au revoir devant rentrer.

Pendant tout le restant de la nuit je pense à elle, réfléchissant à comment me faire pardonner. J'écoute à peine les divagations de quelques personne complètement bourré, de toute façons leur conversations n'est pas très divertissante.

Pdv Edward (16 eme siècle)

Vers le milieu de la nuit, j'entends quelqu'un au rez de chaussé, je vais donc voir car j'en ai un peu marre d'être tout seul. En général, ma mère se lève tôt donc me tient compagnie et mon père se couche tard donc je ne suis que seul dans le milieu de la nuit, parfois mon frère et sa femme font des nuits blanche pour me tenir compagnie. Mais aujourd'hui après le départ d'Isabella, je me suis retrouvé seul mon géniteur n'étant pas là, à cause d'une jeune femme qui accouchait.

Je trouve ma mère dans la cuisine.

Maman qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu dois être fatigué.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je suis venu commencé la cuisine.

Pourquoi à tu engageais Mlle Swan au faite ? Pas que je m'en plaigne mais cela me fait bizarre et tu as réussis à te débrouiller seul pendant des années, tu étais contre une aide, tu as toujours dit que c'est à toi de t'occuper de ta petite famille.

Je me fait de plus en plus vieille tu sais, je commence à avoir besoin que quelqu'un puisse faire quelques tache ménagère à ma place. Et puis à vrai dire c'est aussi pour que quelqu'un te tienne compagnie, à par moi et Rosalie, tu ne connais aucune femme, et tu n'a un cercle que très restreint j'ai donc voulu l'agrandir un peu, Isabella est une fille très gentille, je savais qu'elle comprendrait à peu près ta maladie et qu'elle ne te jugerais pas.

Maman justement je me demande, est ce qu'un jour j'aurais moi aussi le droit d'avoir une femme, des enfants, de connaître l'amour comme Emmett, toi et papa.

Mais bien sur mon chéri que tu aura le droit de connaître l'amour, pour le mariage cela sera un peu plus compliqué car l'organisation sera compliqué mais toi aussi tu aura le droit au bonheur fiston.

Ma mère vient me frotter gentiment mon crane.

Mais le problème c'est qu'a par vous personne ne m'aime.

Je vais te faire une confidence, j'ai remarqué que Bella à l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. J'ai vu les regard qu'elle te lançais lorsque je vous ai présenté et j'ai bien vu la complicité que vous aviez lorsque tu jouais du piano.

Je suis assez surpris par cette révélation, autant par le fait qu'elle m'aie vu lui donner un cours tout à leur, que par le fait qu'elle pense qu'il puisse y avoir quelques choses entre nous. Mais ma mère ayant dut le deviner rajoute :

J'ai entendu un gros bruit bizarre alors je suis venu voir se qu'il se passer et j'ai vu que tu enseignais ton art à Bella, je vois bien qu'elle te plait car depuis que l'on t'a offert se piano personne n'a le droit d'y toucher, je ne peux que jouer sur celui du salon, mais là tu lui apprend à jouer sur le tiens.

Et si un jour je lui demande de m'épouser, toi et papa vous serez d'accord.

Pour ma part c'est certain, je ne suis pas dans la tête de ton père mais cela m'étonnerais vraiment qu'il ne consente pas. Il veut que tu sois heureux et si cette fille te convient il fera tout pour que votre couple fonctionne.

Cette conversation avec ma génitrice me remonte le moral car j'avoue que cette nuit je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, nous n'avons peut être pas eu de coup de foudre à proprement dit mais en apprenant un peu à la connaître je peut assurer que je commence à tomber amoureux de notre nouvelle servante. J'ai l'intention de lui proposer de refaire un cours de piano pour apprendre à mieux la connaître.

Tu veux que je te fasse à manger.

Oui je veux, merci maman.

Quelques minutes plus tard un bon petit plat assez simple préparé avec amour par ma mère se retrouve devant mon nez. Je mange tout en entier. Ma mère me dit que puisque qu'elle est levé et que je suis dans la cuisine elle va nettoyé ma chambre. Il est vrai que pour Mlle Swan il sera un peu dur de dépoussière la pièce et de faire mon lit puisque que quand moi je suis réveillé elle dors et quand elle peut faire le ménage c'est moi qui est dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde se réveille, le soleil n'est pas encore levé comme tout les matins, pour le petit déjeuné, pour qu'on le prenne en famille. Bella va chercher les victuailles et tout le monde commence à manger, je suis content de voir que la nouvelle entré dans la famille est très bien intégré.

Pdv Bella (16 eme siècle)

Après le repas, Edward me demande si je veux continuer à prendre des cours de piano avec lui, bien sur j'accepte, Mme Cullen ne m'ayant pas défendu d'entretenir des relations avec ses enfants, bien au contraire elle m'a encouragé à aller vers Edward car le pauvre n'a pas de vie social, sa maladie l'en empêchant.

Pendant les taches ménagères que je fait avec madame, nous parlons de son fils. Elle m'avoue qu'a par sa famille proche, composé de son père de sa mère, de son frère et de sa belle sœur, et moi, il ne connait absolument personne. Elle m'explique que par peur que l'on se moque de lui, qu'on le rejette, et que cela lui fasse du mal, elle a décidé de ne le présenté à personne, les gens de la haute, qu'ils sont obligé de côtoyer de par leur statue de noble, étant trop superficiel et ne comprenant rien. J'avais oublié de préciser que madame Cullen porte un titre, son mari n'étant que bourgeois, la famille n'en porte pas.

Elle me dit aussi que pour le poste, elle m'a choisit moi car elle a vu au marché que je suis une personne compatissante, qui ne juge pas. Je suis heureuse que cette femme me fasse confiance à se point pour me confier se genre de chose sur son fils, sur sa famille. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour cela.

Nous continuons le ménage une bonne partie de la matinée après avoir parler du cadet des Cullen. Nous arrêtons pour préparer le déjeuné, qui se fera sans le fils, ne supportant pas le soleil, il ne mange que le soir et le matins avec toute sa famille. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, les tâches ménagère se finissent vite et Esmé me dit que je peu aller à la bibliothèque si j'en ai envie ou que je peux faire la conversation avec Emmett et Rosalie, elle n'ayant pas beaucoup dormit pendant la nuit va se reposer.

Je décide d'aller papoter avec le couple pour apprendre à mieux les connaître. La blonde sous ses allures fière et froide et une femme très gentille, elle à juste peur pour sa famille, qu'on lui vole son mari, ou que l'on fasse du mal à l'une des personnes qui lui sont chère, je la comprends, elle a surtout peur pour Edward, qu'elle considère comme son petit frère. Une fois que je l'ai rassuré sur mes intentions envers son amant et son beau frère elle m'a parler normalement. Nous parlons d'ailleurs toujours à cette heure ci.

Emmett, qui au début m'a fait peur avec sa carrure de grizzly, m'amuse maintenant beaucoup, il a juste un cœur en or.

Le soir arrive plutôt vite en compagnie de mes deux nouveaux amis, Esmé m'appelle pour que l'on prépare le diner, nous faisons quelques choses de pas trop long à préparer comme elle s'est réveillé assez tard. Elle me charge de sortir Edward de son sommeille. Cela doit être bizarre pour lui de manger le diner à son réveille et le petit déjeuner juste avant son coucher.

Devant sa porte je suis assez gêner de devoir rentrer dans la chambre d'un homme alors qu'il dort. Mais je trouve le courage d'obéir à la demande de madame.

Après avoir souper, j'accompagne le charmant jeune homme, aux cheveux bronze, dans sa chambre, il me demande de s'installer sur le banc, il s'assoit à mes côté et me montre un enchainement comme hier, je copie le mouvement de ses doigts. Il fait des choses de plus en plus dur, je me trompe souvent, mais nous recommençons.

En ayant un peu marre d'écouter des son mauvais je lui demande de jouer pour moi.

Pdv Edward (16 eme siècle)

Quand Bella me demande de d'interpréter un morceau pour elle. J'exécute une composition que je trouve très jolie. Après cela ma belle reste une partit de la nuit avec moi, nous parlons de choses et d'autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand elle me dit qu'elle va se coucher je la retiens par le bras et je lui baise délicatement la bouche. Après cela je me sens très gêner et d'un autre côté je me sens libérer, je lui est montré mes sentiments certes précoces mais là quand même, toute la nuit j'ai pensé à cela en plus. Elle ne m'a pas repousser, mais ses joues prennent une merveilleuse teinte rose.

J'avais tant envie de t'embrasser depuis hier, je n'ai pas put me retenir désolé.

Ce n'est rien, mais s'il te plait fait attention, je n'ai pas envie que tes parents le sache, cela me mettrait mal fassent à eux. Je ne pense pas qu'il accepte qu'une personne de la haute société comme toi aime une paysanne comme moi.

Pour cela ne t'inquiète pas, si tu me rend heureuse ils seront d'accord pour que notre relation existe.

Pdv Alice (21 eme siècle)

Une sonnerie me réveille. La personne qui ose me tirer de mon sommeil va en voir de toute les couleurs. Je vais ouvrir en pyjama, les cheveux dans un pétard pas possible. Quand j'ouvre la porte je vois mon ange blond et je suis tout de suite moins énervé, tout les plan pour tuer la personne qui m'a brusquement éveiller, imaginer sur le chemin, tombe à l'eau. Je fond devant sa gueule d'ange.

A ce que je vois je te dérange.

Oui je viens juste de sortir de mon lit, ça doit se voir dis-je en montrant mes cheveux. Viens entre.

Je lui propose un café qui traine ici pour quand mes parents viennent, moi j'aime pas trop. Nous commençons à discuter tranquillement, il me demande encore une fois de le pardonner pour sa grossièreté d'hier. Mais il est déjà tout excuser. Pendant une partie de la nuit nous papotons, ensuite il m'aide à faire mes devoirs, il est super doué en histoire, il m'aide surtout pour cette matière.

Quand le jours commence à se lever le beau blond s'en va mais avant cela il m'embrasse, un baiser langoureux. Je vais ensuite me coucher après avoir finit mon rituel du matin. Je pense à lui juste avant de dormir, et mes rêves sont peupler de sa tignasse blonde.

Pdv Edward (16 eme siècle)

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, même un jour après, je l'ai embrassé. J'espère que son comportement envers moi ne va pas changer.

Six jours plus tard

Comme tout les soirs après manger, Bella viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre, je lui apprend un peu le piano, ensuite nous discutons, puis elle va se coucher. Nos relations non pas vraiment changé sauf que depuis nous nous embrassons juste avant qu'elle ne sans aille dans sa chambre. Je décide d'aller en parler à ma mère se matin quand elle se sera levé avant qu'elle n'aille réveiller Bella pour qu'elles prépare le petit-déjeuné. Si ma génitrice trouve cela judicieux j'en parlerais à mon père aussi.

Je sais que c'est tôt pour la demander en mariage mais comme je suis différent il faut que je mis prennent plus tôt pour trouver une solution.

Le petit matin, bien sur il n'y a pas encore de soleil il ne se lèvera que dans deux ou trois heures je suppose, arrive plutôt vite j'ai passé toute la nuit à composer une musique. Comme j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine je descend rejoindre ma mère

Maman je me suis décidé, j'aime Bella je veux passé ma vie avec elle même si je sais qu'il est vraiment tôt pour envisager de la demander en mariage.

Tu pense qu'elle dira oui.

J'espère, il y a des forte chance qu'elle accepte je suppose. Tu penses que je peux en parler à papa.

Je lui est déjà dit que vous avez une forte attirance l'un envers l'autre et que vous finirais ensemble. Faudra juste que tu lui parle du mariage il sera surpris mais acceptera.

Très vite je dois allez me coucher, je fais un petit signe de main à la belle qui occupe mon cœur. Après une bonne nuit (journée) de sommeil, je descends et demande à parler à mon père. Il me rejoint dans ma chambre.

Papa, je veux épousé Bella, je l'aime, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, mais elle me rend heureuse. Si je te demande ça pour le moment c'est plus pour me renseigner car je sais qu'avec ma maladie cela ne sera pas facile.

Le plus simple sera d'aller voir un prêtre, pour lui demander de vous marier, tu as envie de lui demander quand.

Je vais voir se soir si elle serait d'accord pour que l'on se marie un jour et puis je verrais dans quelques mois ou semaine, si je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Cela ne te dérange pas au moins que j'ai envie de me marier avec une employée ?

Je ne peux pas te dire que cela sois réellement correcte ou bien vu dans la haute, qu'un fils de noble se marie avec une simple paysanne mais pour moi tu as assez souffert, il est tant que tu aimes, que tu ai ta propre vie. Alors fonce mon garçon, fonce.

La conversation avec mon père c'est très bien passé donc je suis serein pour l'avenir. Je demanderai la main de ma belle à son père quand je me sentirai assez fort pour aller chez elle en pleine nuit pour rencontrer ses parents.

Les jours passe, et se ressemble, je continue les cours avec Bella, elle s'améliore, ensuite nous parlons de littérature, de dehors, de ses souvenirs, j'apprends à la connaître, je lui explique ma vie avant elle. Nous discutons de pleins de choses, nous approfondissons notre relation. Nous nous embrassons beaucoup aussi, mais nous n'allons jamais plus loin, je ne veux pas prendre sa virginité avant notre mariage. En parlant de cette cérémonie, mon père à déjà vu avec le prêtre la manière dont elle pourrait se dérouler. Nous irons à l'église une heure après le coucher du soleil, le temps que je puisse me préparer, après que l'on nous ai unis, nous danserons et mangerons une partie de la nuit puis nous nous retirerons dans ma chambre, dans notre chambre, maintenant il faut juste que Isabella sois d'accord et que son père accepte de me laisser sa main. Je demanderais d'abord à ma belle si elle veut me supporter toute sa vie, je ne veux pas qu'elle sois mis sur le faites accomplis lorsque j'irai voir sa famille.

Pdv Alice (21 eme siècle)

Je vais enfin revoir Jasper, il n'a pas put venir depuis la fois où il m'a réveillé, le lendemain de ma virée dans le bars où il travail. Il m'embrasse dès qu'il passe la porte, je suppose que maintenant on peu dire que l'on sort ensemble.

Nous discutons un peu devant un verre de coca, je sais encore du coca mais j'aime cela, il m'invite aussi à danser, il danse plutôt bien. Quand cela deviens trop chaud, tellement bouillant que si il n'y avez pas tout se monde je me jetterai sur lui et lui demanderai qu'il me prenne sur le champs, je l'emmène dans ma chambre.

Pdv Jasper (21 eme siècle)

Mon petit lutin après avoir sentit mon érection pendant notre danse m'emmène dans sa chambre, je suis assez impressionné par la déco, mur noir, avec des photos de vampire un peu partout, j'ai appris que les porphyres sont considéré un peu comme ses bêtes sanguinaire, donc cela ne m'étonne que peu elle préfère associer sa maladie avec quelques chose qui lui plait.

Elle me jette sur le lit, petit mais forte, elle baise passionnément mes lèvres et arrache les boutons de ma chemise noir à chaine, elle est complètement inutilisable à présent. Quant à moi j'abaisse délicatement la fermeture de sa robe, je veux qu'elle puisse la reporter, je malaxe gentiment ses seins avant de les libérés de leur carcan, je prend ses tétons durcis entre mes lèvre et les suçotes. Apparemment elle veut reprendre le contrôle car elle me retire ma ceinture puis mon pantalon. Elle passe sa main sur la bosse qui déforme mon sous vêtement, par dessus le tissus. Cela me fait gémir. Elle m'enlève mon boxer. Elle prend mon membre entre ses doigts, puis dans sa bouche puis elle me suce. J'aime ça. Je reprend le dessus et lui retire sa petite culotte, je lui rend la pareil en léchant sa fente, prenant son bouton d'amour entre mes lèvres, le suçotant, le mordillant … Je sens son corps tremblé, et je l'entends crier, elle est assez expressive par rapport à mes premières conquêtes Après son orgasme je me munis d'un préservatif, le déroule sur ma virilité et la pénètre sans aucune douceur tellement j'ai envie d'elle, elle m'a dit ne plus être vierge donc je me le permet. Mes va et viens sont rapide, elle enfonce ses ongles dans mes fesses pour que mes va et viens soit plus puissant. Je sens ses parois se refermer autours de moi et je me déverse dans la capote.

Pdv Bella (16 eme siècle)

6 mois après le dernier pdv

Me voilà devant l'hôtel, je vais épouser l'homme de ma vie. Je suis la plus heureuse des femme. Le prêtre nous livre le sermon mais je ne l'écoute pas je suis trop hypnotisé par mon futur mari.

Il y a trois mois Edward m'a demandé si je voulais me marier avec lui, bien sur ma réponse ne pouvait pas être négative, je l'aime trop, deux jours après Charlie, mon père, et Renée, ma mère ont été inviter chez les Cullen pour le diner, à se moment mon fiancé à demander ma main à mon paternel.

La cérémonie terminer, nous rentrons chez nous, nous avons décider de rester chez mes beau parents pour la santé de leur fils, un déménagement serais trop dur pour lui. Nous faisons un repas digne des dieux de l'olympe et nous dansons dans la salle à manger, qui a été aménager pour les noces. Bien sur nous aurions put louer un endroit plus grand mais nous ne somme que mes parents, mes beau parent, Rosalie, Emmett et leur bébé, car oui même si nous ne l'avions pas remarquer mon amie été enceinte, il y a bien sur mon époux et moi.

Edward me fait valser, chose qu'il m'a apprise à la place du piano, à ma demande, avant la fête qui célèbre notre union.

Quand la nuit et à moitié entamer Edward me porte comme une princesse jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me pose délicatement sur le lit et va s'assoir au piano, il me joue la berceuse qu'il m'a composé peu de temps après ma venu. Et vient me rejoindre sur la couche. Je lui enlève délicatement les boutons de sa chemise, ne sachant pas trop y faire, et écarte les pans. Sa chemise enlevait je vois son torse dans toute sa splendeur, je fais le tour des cicatrices présente sur ses bras, choses que je connait déjà bien chez lui. Cela me rassure. Il se débat avec ma robe, il m'a fallu beaucoup de patience pour la mettre alors je n'imagine même pas comment cela va être long à défaire. Quand il à enfin réussit à me retiré ma toilette de noces, la robe n'est plus totalement entière, il éparpille des doux baiser sur mon corps. Moi je touche toute la peau présente devant moi avant de lui retirer ses vêtements, je regarde son corps entièrement nu, quand j'arrive à son pénis je prend légèrement peur, je sais que cela sera un peu douloureux, mais j'ai l'impression que jamais ça ne rentrera.

Je touche la chose, pour me familiariser un peu avec elle, et vaincre mon angoisse. De son coté il rentre ses doigts dans ma féminité encore vierge. Cela est bizarre mais pas douloureux, j'apprécie beaucoup même. Après quelques autres préliminaire, il présente son membre à mon entré et pousse d'un coup, je ressens une douleur pendant quelques instant, où mon chéri ne bouge pas, puis il commence quelques vas et viens doux le temps que je m'adapte réellement à lui. Très vite je sens un liquide se rependre en moi. Il sort de moi et m'embrasse. Il me prend dans ses bras et nous nous endormons ainsi en rêvant à notre nouvelle vie pleine de surprise et d'amour

Pdv Externe

Deux couples, deux siècle différents, deux manière de s'aimer, deux vie changé, deux vie heureuse malgré la maladie qui les éloigné du monde.

Bella et Edward eurent deux enfants qui heureusement pour eux n'ont pas hérité des troubles de leur père. Ils se sont arrangé pour vivre la nuit et le jour une vie pleine d'amour.

Jasper et Alice ne se sont jamais marié mais on emménager ensemble et n(ont pas eu d'enfants, il ont passé une jolie vie ensemble principalement la nuit, grâce au métier de Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours tous le monde.

Sur la plupart de mes fanfics/ série d'os (voire sur toutes) je n'ai pas publier depuis très très longtemps, je le sais. Je retrouverais surrement un jours l'envie de continuer à écrire des suites à mes os. Mais pour le moment je viens de me lancer dans un projet, les fanfictions yaoi/slash. J'ai pour cela créer un forum, qui pour le moment est vide et je compte sur vous toutes/tous qui écrivaient des fanfictions pour le remplir. Bien sur j'en écrirais aussi, j'en ai déjà écrite pour les 365 jours de DAL et je préfère gardais ces écrits là bas car il y a un contexte particulier. Je compte aussi me réessayer à ce genre mais d'une manière bien plus importante avec des os bien plus longtemps que les ceux entièrement sexuel que j'écrivais auparavant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous en espérant vous voir sur mon nouveau forum.

ps: rendez vous sur mon profil pour le lien


End file.
